


sick

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [57]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Birthday Mioda Ibuki, Heartbreak, Ibuki is sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: And she fucking smiles because sheloves her.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan (Onesided)
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	sick

Ibuki Mioda, as a general rule, is not allowed to be sad.

This isn't a _technical_ rule, per se, but it is a rule she adheres to with her entire heart. This is a rule she'll pour her heart and soul into, a rule she _will stick to_ because if Ibuki is sad, then whoever was stupid enough to stick around will leave.

This is a rule she will keep.

This is a rule she will keep as she watches Mahiru kiss her _best friend_ , that she'll keep as she watches Mikan blush and laugh, and she'll bury that coil of self-loathing deep down (pressing down those questions _why isn't it her_ ) and fucking smile.

Because if she told Mikan, Mikan would leave her.

If she told Mikan, this one, faint tether to sanity would slip, and she'd be left to sob her heart out _alone_ , just like she's always been afraid of, because everyone _leaves_.

(Nobody ever asks what happened to her old band. Which is good, 'cause she doesn't want to tell them)

Fuck, though, she'd follow Mikan anywhere. She'd follow Mikan off a bridge or into a volcano or into a pair of nooses, because she _loves her_ , and a life without Mikan isn't one worth living.

(God, she loves her)

And when Mikan asks her to be one of her bridesmaids at the wedding, she sucks it up and _fucking smiles_ because she _has_ to.

(She loves her too much to see her angry. Too much to see her anything but happy)

And she smiles, she smiles and congratulates the pair and _fucking smiles_ because she _loves her_.


End file.
